Super Smash Bros Brawl: The Wave of Corruption
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Summary inside. OCs allowed. NO FLAMES!
1. Character Sheet

**This is a tale told in the world of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. This is a world where the residents live there lives in relative comfort with tournaments held every month to determine the best brawler. There have been several occurrences where Ganon or Bowser or some other character will attempt to take control of the SSBB universe but the other characters will usually stop the plan and then life will continue to go on. Unfortunately Ganon's latest plan ended in success. After the incident it came to light that for week Ganon had been abducting random characters and had implanted in them a post-hypnotic suggestion that was activated by Ganon speaking the word "Betrayal". On that command the corrupted characters would begin to attack their peers.**

**Unfortunately no one in the smash world ever expected the insidiousness of Ganon's plot. The surprise from the initial attack was so great that most of the stronger fighters were overtaken easily. The corrupted character began to win victory after victory until there were only three heroes and Zelda left. They fought bravely in Battlefield but were tricked and incapacitated. They were then brought to Ganon's prison and were put into cells that disabled their powers. Their equipment was also taken away.**

**One Ganon scanned Samus' armor and has managed to mass produce the armor to become the bulk force of his main army. Two the original Pikachu was killed. Ganon saw no need for him other than power production so he replaced him with a series of mindless clones. Except two clones regained their sentience. They were X and X2.**

**Make your character like this:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Status:**

**Corrupted:**

**Powers:**

**Here's mine.**

**Name: X**

**Gender: Boy**

**Looks: img src=.com/en_us/characters/images/pikachu/pikachu_ (Just with an X on his right paw)**

**Status: He got away from Canon and went to get help in saving everyone.**

**Corrupated: No**

**Powers: Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Electrio Ball, Static Sphere, Thunderstrike, Lightningtail,**

**Name: X2**

**Gender: Boy**

**Looks: img src=.**

**Status: Canon's 2nd-in-command**

**Corrupated: Yes**

**Powers: Same as X's.**

**Got it?**

**Make your character like that and then the story will start!**

**NO FLAMES!**

**R&R!**

**Bye!**


	2. Progloue

**Me: We're back!**

**X: Why'd you charge your name to me?**

**Me: Cuz I like you, X.**

**X: Sweet!**

**X2: Can we get to the story now?**

**Me: Yes. Thanks for everyone that put characters on here! They'll appear in the story after X escapes Ganon. So, hold on, k?**

**X: Yeah. Enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Progolue

The three heros and Zelda that were left couldn't believe it. Ganon, one of the main bad guys that wanted to take over the SSB world, had won. Lucario, one of the heroes that were left, set in his cell. He got every little water and food, same as the others that were still good. They were Link, Mario, and Pit, not counting Zelda of couse. They set in their cells waiting. Waing for a hero to come and save them. If not, die.

Little did they know, that hero was coming soon.

Very soon.


	3. Chapter 1

**Me: Since I was gone, I'm putting 2 chapters up.**

**X: Yeah.**

**X2: yep.**

**VM: Yes.**

**Me: I told you to leave.**

**VM: Nooooo.**

**X: Go away.**

**VM: No!**

**Me: Screw. To the story.**

**X: YES!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

X's POV

I felt myself floating. I felt wires all around me, all on me. I could hear voices too, but I couldn't make them out. Then, I felt a sudden pain in my head. I used a very power Thunderbolt on it. The glass broke, and the green water that I was in rushed out onto the ground. I stood there, wires off, on my back paws, blinking againest the sudden bright light.

When I could see, I looked around to see that I was in a lab, and people was all around me. One of the humans came forward. I backed up, growling, sparks flying.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you," the human said in a kind and caring voice.

And guess what? I believed him.

Bad idea.

I got thrown in a cell, hard. My back hit the wall, and I winced. I felt something warm coming down. I put my paw on it and looked at it. It was red. Blood red. I blinked in wonder at this. I've never seen blood before.

"That's blood," a voice said from the cell next to mine.

"Pichu, Pi?" I asked, in Pokemon since I couldn't talk human yet for some reason.

"Blood is something that's inside of you. You need it to live," he told me, like he could understand me.

"Pichu, Pi, Chu?" I asked.

"How can I understand you? Easy. All us Smashers learned to understand the Pokemon that we were around," the person in green told me.

"Pichu?"

"You don't know what Pokemon?"

"Pi."

The person in green began to tell me everything. When he was done, I blinked in shock and awe.

I soon learned about the other people in the cells next to mine. Link, Mario, Pit, Zelda, and another Pokemon, Lucario. They told me I had to get away. I didn't know what they meant, but they told me to run, as soon as the cell door was open. When a human came and opened it, I ran.

Bad idea 2.

I felt pain shoot though my body again, and I cried out, falling down. One of the people kicked me in the side, and I'm pretty sure they broke something. Another got my eye, giving me a black eye. I straggled to my paws. Sparks flew and I Thundershocked them. They fell, in pain. I stragged out of the ship, and ran.

I ran into a forest, and fell, tired out. Rain started to fall, as my eyes closed, and sleep took over.


	4. NA

**Sorry guys, but this story is going to be on hold for a few weeks.**

**I won't be on as much with school.**

**So, I can't put up chapters.**

**So, I'm putting all my stories on hold till I get some time on my hands.**

**I'm sorry about this guys.**

**I'll up-date when I came.**

**promise.**

**For now..**

**See ya.**

**-X-**


End file.
